


Tied Up In Knots

by that_weird_girl



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Baby love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Gag Use, Kissing, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Subspace, daddy - Freeform, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_weird_girl/pseuds/that_weird_girl
Summary: Stan lets Mike tie him up.





	Tied Up In Knots

* * *

*

Thanks to extensive online exploring and a few books, Mike figured how to get Stan tied up in a beautiful red rope.

Lying back on the bed, Stan had allowed his legs to be tied in a frog-tie position and spread open to allow enough room for Mike. The rope was wrapped around Stan’s thighs and shins in five loops, caught around his ankles and was knotted against the meat of his calf. Above his head, Stan's wrists were knotted together and stretched straight up to be tied to their old fashioned metal headboard.

Stan was trapped, unable to move from his position, and he knew there wasn’t anything that could be done to break him free. He going to have to take what was given to him.

"Oh, my little bird..." Mike smiled, leaning in over his sweetheart.

With the black scarf tied like a cleave gag around his head, Stan wasn’t able to reply very well. But his hard on was jutting up on display, practically glowing red, and a pulse of clear gel was leaking down the vein beneath. It showed Mike that Stan was pleased with the endearment and that they were coming up on his release.

They had been going at this for some time now. The sun was now setting outside their bedroom window, a lovely view of the city outside. With how they were positioned, the warm glow cast their silhouettes on the wall. Sometimes Stan liked to watch their shapes fuck, but now he was only focused on Mike and his strong body and the feel of ropes rubbing against his skin.

Mike tilted his head and leaned in more, hands braced on the bed as he continued the roll of his hips. He was able to move into his boyfriend at an angle that teased different sounds out of Stan. "You’re so close, aren't you? My little bird wants to just fly away, doesn’t he?"

There was the sweetest little wheeze slash sigh of impatience from Stan. Mike was sure that Stan was trying to work his name out around the cloth. He could see Stan’s eyes fluttering open and closed, becoming hazy.

"But you can't fly with this on. No, my love, this holds you here. This makes you _mine_."

Mike was referring to the silver ring that was snug around the base of Stan’s erection. It held a tight squeeze that prevented Stan from actually completing his orgasm. Mike reached between them to let his thumb and forefinger loop around the head and slide down, his hand held to gently stroke up and down his love's length, thumb pivoting to tickle the slit in the swollen head.

His other hand reached over Stan’s chest, cupping the shape of soft muscle, fingers tracing the circle of both areolas, dusting over soft pink nipples. The corner of Mike’s eyes crinkled as he smirked down at Stan.

Stan’s own eyes were rolling back in his head and his hips were working hard to make himself move around Mike as he tried so hard to get _there_. He tilted his head back and groaned at the fantastic, delicious heat of his impending orgasm flowing through him.

" _Please, daddy_!" Stan gurgled around his gag. If only Mike could understand what he was begging for him to do.

It seemed that he could, because without another word, Mike did away with the tight clasp of Stan’s cock ring. When he grasped Stan in his thick, warm hand, there was a high whine from Stan that was a sound of gratitude to finally being touched. Mike began to give long quick strokes of Stan’s cock while gazing down at his boyfriend.

" _My beautiful love, my darling, my little bird, my sweet little lamb_..."

Stan loved being praised and Mike was just what helped move him along. He gave another whimper around the gag and his back arched and his hips pushed up. His eyes fluttered shut for just a moment, then opened because he wanted to see Mike watching him when he came. It only took a few more strokes to fully tip Stan over and into his arousal, an explosion of tightly clenched heat.

His head lulled back against his stretched arms and his face scrunched in pleasure. Stan couldn't hold back his screams, short tight gasps from his mouth drawn open, barely coherent with the strip of cloth in his mouth. He tried to make out Mike's name between expletives as he squirmed in his restraints, fucking up against Mike's hand and back down on Mike's cock. He was trying to create more friction, more heat to burn him _oh so good_.

But he couldn't and he just had to take it, just take the pleasure as he listened to himself cry out as loud as he was able. And the whole time, as he wiggled the best he could between thick cock and red rope, he could see that Mike was just grinning down at him.

That proud motherfucker.

" _Mike_... _Mike_!" Stan finally howled, his eyes watering and tears spilling down his cheeks.

It was the sight of his gorgeous love that helped Mike reach his pleasure. It was watching Stan writhe below him as he finished, those incredible sharp hips flexing hard, his loud cries deliciously muffled by the fabric. Mike tried hard to refrain from scratching and clawing at the muscle of Stan’s chest, yet Stan gasped at the sharp scrape of nails.

So Mike continued to plunge in and out of Stan, who moaned at the rush of thick, hot cock and the sounds made by Stan, grunting and swearing. But until then, Stan closed his eyes and felt himself filled with every pump of Mike’s spunk.

When Mike finished his orgasm, he relaxed himself back between Stan's bent knees and gave his little bird a crooked smile of relief. Stan's body suddenly became loose as if he had fainted, even while wrapped up in the rope. His eyes relaxed closed and his jaw unclenched enough to allow Mike to slip the cloth down Stan's chin. But the strength in his love's mouth returned enough for a little smile to ease over his sweet pink lips.

Mike had read about this and it seemed as if Stan was easing into subspace. "Alright, baby love," he said, trying to remember what his research had covered. He had some things waiting on the dresser and the chair in the corner. "Do you need a drink? A bath? Do you want blankets?"

Stan managed a few mumbled words, but they became incoherent after a few tries. He was in a state of extreme relaxation where he kept smiling and there was a dribble of saliva leaking over his lips. Mike would need to take it upon himself to try and figure out what Stan would need to bring him back, to make himself feel wanted and respected and loved once again.

So Mike carefully removed the gag and untied Stan of his binds, pausing to massage the red imprints on Stan's wrists. He took out the pack of wipes and cleaned away the slickness of their sex from Stan's stomach, groin, and back between his cheeks. He propped up Stan carefully against their pillows and brought up a thick blanket, this kind of no sew style that Mrs. Hanlon had made, and wrapped Stan in a warm cocoon. He brought a juice box straw to Stan's lips and helped him sip from the plastic rectangle, slowly stroking the length of Stan's throat to encourage him.

There could be many steps to bring Stan back to but Mike took his time with each one to make sure his Stan was alright.

Mike eased under the blanket and wrapped his mass around his love, pulling Stan close to his naked chest. Stan was beginning to come back then, making low sighing sounds and gently smacking his lips. "Mike?" he finally whispered.

"Hey Stan, baby," Mike spoke in his nicest, softest voice. He took Stan's wrist in his hand and began to rub his thumb over where there were indents, bruised red. The closeness of their bodies and kindness of his voice would help to give Stan relief. "Are you okay? That was incredible. I have never seen anything like that before. You were so beautiful."

A slow stretch of Stan's lips revealed a proud grin, one to rival with Mike's from before. "You think so?"

When he opened his eyes, Mike saw there was a thin line of tears from sheer thrill and pleasure. He brought up his hand to wipe them away with his thumb, cupping Stan’s cheek during. "You are the greatest thing I’ve ever seen."

Stan's cheeks flushed pale pink and he ducked his head into Mike's chest, pausing to inhale the thick scent of Mike's skin. It seemed he was back to his usual self, free of subspace. "Not as great as you, daddy," he puckered his lips to press a wet kiss against Mike's skin.

Mike growled and shuffled Stan up closer to him, the grip of his arms tightening more around his body. "Now baby love, don't start with that. You know what happens when you call me that. And you aren't ready yet for another round."

"I'm always ready for more," Stan's eyes softened with sleep. He snuggled in closer to Mike and eased one arm around his thick waist, his hand hanging over Mike's hip. "Baby love is always ready for daddy."

*

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ that-weird-girls-blog


End file.
